


The Games We Play

by effy_hawthorne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Missing Scene, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, after the wedding reception, and besides you can't tell me otherwise that molly did check on sherlock post m&j's wedding, she so did, this is what happens when you don't ship sherlolly but brotp it far too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effy_hawthorne/pseuds/effy_hawthorne
Summary: In the conclusion of "The Sign of Three", we saw Sherlock leave the reception early. Molly kept a watchful eye on him throughout that entire wedding. Who's to say, she didn't continue it after the party?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a stalker POV fic for the record. I just always thought since I first saw "The Sign of Three" that Molly would have naturally gone after Sherlock when he left, had Tom not been in the picture. After recently rewatching it, I began to wonder what if she did even with Tom there. After all, I do headcanon she already spent nights with Sherlock post J&M's marriage, it would make sense.

As Sherlock put his usual coat and scarf on, he kept a straight face forward. Leaving John and Mary’s reception earlier than the rest, it was Sherlock’s way. He did not want to be a shadow on their brightly lit evening. Suddenly, his mobile went off. He saw it was Molly but left it unanswered. He continued walking, almost thinking if he kept to himself long enough that he could actually disappear. Unbeknown to him, there was someone, who refused to let that happen.

“Sherlock, where are you going?” Molly appeared from behind him, asking inquisitively.

Sherlock turned around surprised, “I guess it’d be bad form to say, I never received your message.”

“Yes, Sherlock. it would be. Why are you leaving?” Molly asked again out of concern.

“I think the better question is why aren’t you dancing with your fiancée, Molly?” Sherlock tried to avoid the question.

“It’s not about me here, Sherlock. It’s about you leaving your best friend’s wedding reception. The same best friend, you did everything to save his life two and a half years ago.”

“Molly, you know me. Solitude is better than too many people any day or most people for that matter.”

“Sherlock, you spent practically your whole life in solitude. I don’t think you did yourself any favours.”

“Please, I had Mycroft. Okay bad example.”

“Yes, now why are you leaving?”

“Molly, it’s not about me either. Go back to Tim, Tom. He probably is wondering where you went to.”

“No, he isn’t. I told him I wasn’t feeling well, so I was going to head out. I suggested to him to stay because he deserved some fun.”

“Is that so? So why aren’t you feeling well?” Sherlock asked back with a curious look.

“It is because I haven’t forgiven myself for turning down some really good fish and chips at a place a friend of mine suggested to me months ago. Oh what can I do?” Molly replied cheeky as ever.

“Seriously?” Sherlock asked.

“You tell me, Master Deducer,” Molly replied with a smirk.

“You really would go for some fish and chips now instead of dancing the night away with your fiancée?”

“All I want is the best fish and chips right now according the world’s only consulting detective. I promise if you take me, I’ll let you get cigarettes. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Who says I would want them? I’m fine.” Sherlock said proudly.

“Then why are you wearing a nicotine patch?” Molly asked.

Sherlock surprised Molly noticed, then profusely ripped them off and tossed them onto the ground recklessly. Molly chuckled.

“Fine, I’ll take you there if you insist. It’s not like I ate any of the food from the reception anyway.”

“Remember I said cigarettes though, and it’s just this once.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes naturally.

“Splendid, but first Sherlock, we need to take one stop.”

“Where?”

“My flat. I wasn’t as prepared as you were for your departure so I did not bring up extra clothes for my escape. As much as I love this dress Mary suggested, I would like to change first. Here we’ll take my car to the flat then the shop.”

“Fair enough.”

During the two years of playing dead, Sherlock learned when to stop when it comes to Molly Hooper, at least in most situations. On the way to Molly’s house, Sherlock was growing already increasingly impressed by her. Even he had noticed the stronger backbone she has been developing, and he was left in awe. Day by day, she clearly showed she was much more than just a lab rat at his disposal.

“So we’re really going to do this?” Sherlock asked as Molly came back to the car fully changed in a more casual apparel that included her wearing glasses for a change than her usual contacts.

“You bet!” Molly said with a huge grin as she got back into the car.

Molly tried to resist the urge for conversation until they reached the shop. She knew Sherlock wasn’t feeling his best and making it apparent when they were alone would just push him further away. Sherlock despite passing the time in the silence playing on his mobile, he would look up at Molly every so often. Each time, he could not help but notice her engagement ring. For reasons unclear to him, every time he saw it, he felt uncomfortable. He sincerely wanted Molly to be happy, but he could not tell but there was something off with Tom. Or so he would led himself to think.

“There we are,’ Sherlock broke the silence by pointing out the restaurant. 

“Lovely,” Molly said as she parked her car.

The shop was nothing special. It looked like any simple fish and chips stop. Molly noticed there were no shelves in the spot which caused her to snicker a bit. Instantly, the store owner came out to greet Sherlock and Molly, and similar to Angelo, the owner promised Sherlock anything he wanted for free and of good size. Molly and Sherlock decided it was probably best that they shared their order. While waiting for their food, they finally began to talk again.

“So do they really give you larger portions just because you helped them out that one time?” Molly asked holding in a laugh.

Sherlock picked up she realized there were no shelves there, but he did not feel the need to explain himself. He even grew tired of his own ego. At least a little bit.

“Not quite. It started with the owner’s mother, who used to work here thinking I was too thin. Then it just became routine.”

“What an amusing story.”

“So any official plans for the wedding for you and Tom?”

Sherlock knew he could not ignore that forever.

“Not yet, there are a lot of things we have to consider first.” Molly said looking away from Sherlock while playing with her ring.

“If you ask me,” Sherlock began.

Molly sighed at Sherlock for she felt she knew what was coming. Fortunately, he was then cut off by their meal being ready. He grabbed it for them and found a bench to sit upon.

“As I was saying,” Sherlock tried to continued.

“Great fish and chips, you were right,” Molly took a bite as she cut him off.

“Never mind then, but thank you” Sherlock said almost defensively then took a piece as well.

“This kind of reminds me when you stayed over at my flat for the first few days after your so-called death.”

“How so? I wasn’t able to leave your flat. You were at work often, and we would only see each other in the evenings when your shifts ended. Ah, the price of being a dead man.”

“You and me alone in the evening, just like now.”

“Hm, well, I can’t believe you chose to bribe me with cigarettes to get me here.”

“What can I say, fish and chips cravings can make a girl mad.”

“Good thing, you aren’t pregnant.”

“Sherlock! Well, maybe you are because you’re eating now.”

“I just couldn’t eat at the wedding. I was working.”

“If that’s what you want to call that.”

“Did you not hear my Best Man speech?”

“I don’t think there is anyone in England that didn’t hear it.”

“I went a little long, did I?”

“It was fine, Sherlock. It was definitely you throughout. I know John and Mary did love it.”

“They did? Good.”

“Sherlock, do you think you would ever want to marry? I mean not with me of course, but at all, if you met the right person.”

“Molly, you know this already. I’m married to my work.”

“Sherlock,” Molly said knowingly.

“Marriage life will never be for me. And the right person doesn’t exist especially for me. Now about those secret cigarettes?”

“You are such a cynic.”

“Realist. For example, I am a realist, who really needs a cigarette now.”

Molly rolled her eyes then smiled at Sherlock.

“Fine, let’s go, but thanks again for the fish and chips. They were wonderful.”

“Pleased to see you enjoyed them. You should take Tom here sometimes.”

“Perhaps, I will.”

As promised, Molly took Sherlock to get cigarettes. As he left the store, he immediately started smoking. For maybe the first time that entire day, he breathed contently.

“Happy now, Sherlock?”

“Oh yes, this is better than patches any day.”

“Now there’s something I wanted to show you, Sherlock.”

“Uh, Molly, I think I should just head back to Baker Street now.”

“Come on Sherlock, this will be fun.”

“Fun? Who says what I will be doing won’t be fun?”

“Sherlock, please.”

“Molly, please.”

“It’s just this one little thing. Consider it my appreciation for the fish and chips.”

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” 

“No, I’m off tomorrow. So I have all the time in the world.”

“Fine, show me the fun,” Sherlock said sarcastically as he took a drag.

It was not like Sherlock didn’t like Molly’s company. In fact, he grew to enjoy it quite more over the last couple years, and he was enjoying himself now. It was just like the reception, he felt it was best he was alone. His solitude protected him was his endless mantra. Molly was aware of that, so in contrast, she wanted to show him that he should not be as alone as he thought he deserved to be. John getting married wasn’t the end of his and Sherlock’s friendship. Sherlock did not have to take it as it’s either with John or no one else. Molly was determined to not let isolation always be Sherlock’s escape.

“It should just be down this road,” Molly said skipping down the street.

“What is?” Sherlock said as he continued smoking his cigarette.

“What’s the point of a surprise if I tell you now? And we all know how you handled my last surprise,” Molly said with a slightly negative tinged in her voice.

“What surprise?” Sherlock sounded almost like a child.

Molly sighed, “The Christmas present you embarrassed me for getting you three years ago.”

“Oh, oh that one. Well, I did open it.”

“Yeah, months later.”

“Point is, I still opened it. Thank you.”

Molly sighed again for she did not know to take the thank you as a mockery or a sincere statement.

“Ah, here we are, just as I remembered.”

“What? A cemetery? Do you steal bodies here when you’re out of them in the morgue?” Sherlock asked sarcastically.

“No, that would be you on a regular night,” Molly replied sarcastically back which caused even Sherlock break into a small chuckle.

“So what fun awaits us here, Miss Hooper?” Sherlock asked still smoking his cigarette.

“This!” Molly said as gleefully as ever as she grabbed Sherlock’s hand to go inside the cemetery.

“Molly, I’ve played dead already. I think I’m done with that game, least for a little while.”

“No, this is the game. My dad when he was still alive and well, we used to play a game in a cemetery. The game was one of us would go a gravestone and find out how the person died using the obits page, and then have the other person guess how. We would give hints naturally, and whoever guessed correctly the most especially with the least amount of hints would win.”

“That’s the game?” Sherlock said almost in shock as he continued smoking his cigarette.

“Yes,” Molly’s voice began to soften. “You see, when I was a kid, I didn’t have many friends.In fact, I had none actually. I was an only child, and people would make fun of me often because I did not care for most things others did. Playing House and trying on my mum’s heels weren’t my thing. Death and how people died always fascinated me, which is why I went into pathology. My dad would often tell me that it did not matter what others thought of something, just as long as I liked it. So we would play this game together often. He was my only friend I guess you could say. People used to say, we had the same type of oddness.” Molly started to giggle nervously.

Sherlock was in awe. While he never assumed Molly was everyone’s number one choice in friend or romantic partner, he was surprised to see they did really share the same childhood isolation yet maintained similar pride in staying true to their interests. He suddenly felt a rush of his own childhood memories charge through his body.

“Sherlock, are you okay?” Molly asked concernedly, noticing how quiet he became.

“Yes,” Sherlock said. “It must have felt lonely being left out just because you’re not their brand of normal. It’s good you had your father. I reckon it was better than having only Mycroft.”

Molly chuckled lightly. “You ready to play then?”

“I guess so,” he said as put out his cigarette. 

Molly then glanced at him.

“Hey, they’re dead already right? Let’s hope this one didn’t die of lung cancer though.”

“Very funny,” Molly said dryly.

“Wait, here,” Sherlock said as he handed Molly a couple of miniature liquor bottles from his pocket. Then he proceeded to light himself another cigarette.

“I told you I wasn’t a drunk already, and when did you get this?” Molly said sternly as she grabbed them from him.

“I know you aren’t. I got it when I got mine -notions his cigarette- I just figured you may want something to drink if I’m contently smoking. And plus, crisps would just get crumbs all over the graves, how impolite would that be?” Sherlock replied in true snarky form.

“What a gentleman,” Molly said in top form of snarkiness back as she tucked one of them in her pocket.

“Shall we begin then?” Sherlock said raising his cigarette like a glass.

“Yes, cheers” Molly said as she pretended to clink her bottle against his cigarette.

“So I didn’t bring a newspaper you know this right?”

“I thought we could look it up on our phones. It’s not the 90s anymore.” Molly said as she took a sip.

“Then alright we go,” Sherlock said as he took a sip of Molly’s bottle.

“Hey, I thought it was mine!”

“Now who sounds like a lush?” Sherlock said kiddingly. “Wanna try mine?”

“I’m good. Now let’s go, Master Procrastinator.”

“Let’s, Mistress Death.”

Off the two of them went about in the cemetery, almost like two little kids, who both finally found a friend. Laughing while they played, it was like they were in their own world. Sherlock forgot about John for once, and even Molly forgot about Tom temporarily. 

“Now what about this person?” Sherlock asked as he fell down, falling upon the grave itself.

“You can’t be the body, Sherlock,” she said while laughing at him.

“If I can’t be, then why can’t you be?” he said dragging her down with him, laughing too.

“I deal with the dead, I’m not the dead,” Molly said while sticking out her tongue to Sherlock.

“How mature.”

“Says the man, who pulled me on a gravestone. Ooh, my turn!”

Molly ran off to another gravestone, and this made her smile especially wide.

“Hint?”

“This person died a way you could not die yourself.”

“What kind of hint is that?”

“A good one to have stumped the incredible Sherlock Holmes.”

“Any other hints?”

“This person clearly lived a different lifestyle than you which caused their death to be different than you have experienced yourself.”

“Wow, the details are detailed, it’s hard to retain them all,” Sherlock responded in his typical sarcastic tone.

“Virgin.” Molly said mockingly.

“Are you referring to me, or the corpse?”

“Who do you think?”

“Fine, I give up.”

“She died of a sexually-transmitted disease.”

“Now who says I can’t die due to that? I mean not that I want to, but…”

“Because you would need to have sex first.”

“Who says I’ve never had sex before?”

Molly broke into hysterics. She could not believe this was a legitimate conversation she was having with Sherlock.

“It’s not that funny, Molly.”

“I’m not laughing at you, Sherlock. It’s just so hilarious how you’re acting.”

“I’m quite more familiar with sex than you think.”

“Reading about sex isn’t the same,” Molly still sniggering.

“On another note, this game makes me want to Cluedo.”

“Then let’s go to your flat and play it then,” Molly said finally no longer laughing.

“Are you sure? It’s past your bedtime, I believe,” Sherlock said jokingly.

“I’m not tired. Remember I work late hours? I’m used to being up this late.”

“If you insist then.”

Sherlock did not want to admit it, but he was having a good time with Molly. Molly too, was enjoying herself despite some feelings of guilt because of Tom. However, she reminded herself that Sherlock was her friend first, and sometimes, you have to focus on your friends before your boyfriends. Molly gathered herself and Sherlock took out another cigarette. Molly realized maybe that bribe was not the best situation to put Sherlock in, but she also saw how it made him calmer. So she tried to let it go. The two of them went in Molly’s car as she drove them to Baker Street. Still in a great mood from their other adventures, they were in near hysterics when they reached the flat. Due to that, both almost tripped when Sherlock opened the door. Instantly, Sherlock heard Mrs. Hudson’s footsteps soon approaching.

“Molly, run fast! Go upstairs now!” Sherlock demanded as he tossed his own cigarette out of the doorway and pushed her up the stairway. 

Sherlock then too, ran upstairs before Mrs. Hudson came out. Molly still laughing though as they got inside his flat.

“What was that about?” Molly asked while laughing.

“I didn’t want Mrs. Hudson to see us,” Sherlock said as he put his jacket on the arm of his chair.

“Why?”

“Molly, it’s late and we’re alone in my flat. I don’t want her to assume you know, especially since I smell like cigarettes right now, too.”

“Oh right. I’m sorry for being loud downstairs.”

“It’s okay. Thankfully, she missed us.”

“So shall we play Cluedo?” Molly asked while yawning.

“Yes, let me grab the board. You should check your mobile though. You got a text and some missed calls. It’s Tom.”

While Sherlock went to the mantle to grab Cluedo with dagger in place, Molly then checked her mobile as Sherlock suggested. As expected, he was right. Tom called her three times and left a text. It read, “Molly, are you okay? I tried to stop by your flat with some soup after the reception. You weren’t there. You were acting weird earlier when Sherlock was doing his Best Man speech. You even stabbed me with a knife. Plastic I know, but still. Molly, I care for you, but I don’t know if it is working.” Molly sighed and then took out the second miniature liquor bottle to drink. Sherlock returned with a puzzled face.

“I’m fine,” Molly said defensively.

“Molly, I’m sure Tom will learn to get over it.”

“You’re not just saying that?” Molly surprised Sherlock was being somewhat sensitive.

“It’s not like we’re having sex. He should get over his own insecurities. I could never like you after all,” Sherlock placed the gameboard down on the table.

“Thanks, Sherlock” Molly said in monotone when she saw his blunt self returned.

“What I meant was——“

“Save it, let’s play” Molly said as she cut him off and took another sip of her drink.

“Okay,” Sherlock then sat on the floor as Molly stationed herself on the couch. 

“Uh, wait why is there a hole in the centre?”

“The last time I played it, John and I had a small fight.”

“You threw a knife at him?!”

“No, he just said my deduction about the identity of the murderer was wrong so I stabbed the board.”

“What did you say?”

“The murderer was the dead body.”

“That’s rather symbolic.”

“Why? Because I killed myself but I was also the dead body?”

“Exactly, if only John realized it at the time.”“You know, it was best he did not know even if it would have been great to avoid those punches.”

Molly started to laugh again, “Those were well-deserved though.”

“Very funny. Now let’s begin,” Sherlock said dryly.

Again they returned to their former childlike states of simpler beings. Molly was in amazement at the progress their relationship has become over the last couple years alone. She knew the Sherlock she knew even a few years ago would not dare to spend the evening with her alone, or a few minutes without wanting something from her. The Sherlock before her was someone, she could see was a genuine friend, who was spending time with her because he wanted to, not just because John was busy being married.

After playing a couple rounds of Cluedo (both won one round each), Molly began to grow more tired. She knew she did not want to leave Sherlock alone. She could tell he wanted company even if he acted otherwise. Instead of playing a tie-breaker game (since Sherlock could tell Molly was getting tired and more so, did not want to risk losing), he took out his violin. Molly listened contently on the couch until she could not maintain her composure any longer then proceeded to fall asleep. Sherlock naturally did not notice.

“Ah, that was nice, wouldn’t you say Molly?” Sherlock said proudly as he finished one of his pieces which he then saw Molly was sound asleep.

“Oh well, I say it was nice,” Sherlock said talking to himself.

Despite Sherlock being still wide awake, he figured he should head to bed. Due to it being late, Sherlock knew it was best to let Molly be, and just maybe she was right. He didn’t want to be alone. Before he went to his bedroom, he did an uncharacteristically kind act of compassion towards her. He removed her glasses and placed them on the table beside her. In addition, he grabbed his own coat from the chair and placed it upon her as if it was a blanket. He headed to his room afterwards and could not help but still smile slightly knowing she was still around.

Morning came, and off went Sherlock’s mobile. A text arrived, and instantly, he was in his usual frenzy in his flat. Cursing left to right, he was throwing things all over the place while still in his jammies and usual blue robe. Molly then awoke upon the loud ruckus. 

“What happened? Are you okay, Sherlock?” she asked as she put back on her glasses. She was surprised to see his peacoat on her, too.

“Oh right, you’re still here. You fell asleep while I was playing the violin last night.”

“Oh dear, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, John has done that before, too.”

“Now what’s wrong? You seem upset about something.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine! It’s that, that’s it you would know! What is something you would find romantic?”

“Uh, I find many things romantic. Flowers when they’re first in bloom, certain poetry, having intimate chats late at night, —-“

“I mean what have you done with Tom that you particularly liked? I tried to look at John’s old emails with his ex-girlfriends, and I found nothing that looked even slightly interesting.”

“You what?”

“It’s okay, he knows I know the password. And this is for research, continue.”

“Nicknames are usually cute, especially since they are so simple but can easily be sentimental. I too love sharing baths with someone, if I’m close enough with them. It’s something intimate and sweet at the same time. Also a lot of things I watch on ‘Eastenders’ tend to be awfully lovely.”

“What is that?”  
“I am hoping you referring to ‘Eastenders’ not the other option.”

“Yes, since I do bathe.”

“It’s a soap opera, a melodrama on telly. Mrs. Hudson even watches it sometimes. We’ve discussed it together. Let me show you.” Molly said as she went to Sherlock’s laptop to show him more in details. 

“See this is ‘Eastenders’, and you see, this handsome man right here, he is a prime example of romance.”

“What about this one?” Sherlock said as he pointed to another character.

“Well, he can be sweet too, but he has done some bad things and does not necessarily apologize for some of his bad taste in actions.” Sherlock looked up at Molly. “Not like you can relate to that or anything right?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Sherlock, I think if you just check out some episodes along with—-“

“Molly, can you do me one more favour?” Sherlock cut Molly off.

“Fine, I’ll be leaving now. Goodbye, Sherlock,” Molly said briefly. She figured he was growing tired of her company, and she had to talk to Tom anyway.

“No, I was wondering if I had any other inquiries of this subject, could I still come to you?”

Molly naturally snickered. “Yes, you could come anytime.”

“Okay that sounded bad.”

“Just a little,” she said while still giggling. “Might I ask though what is it all for?”

“Nope! That’s the second part of the favour, Molly. If you see anything with me that seems out of character or odd, do not mention it to John.”

“Sherlock, are you…” Molly asked concerned as she stare at his veins on his forearms. 

Sherlock noticed her looking and pulled his sleeves down, “No, it’s just something I can’t exactly go into at the moment.” 

Molly looked again at his now covered veins.

“Really I’m clean,” Sherlock said defensively as another text alert went off on his mobile. “You just have to promise me that you will act anything you see of me this month, you will treat it as normal. Don’t mention otherwise to anyone especially John.”

“I promise,” Molly began to say as she stared at his pocket which held his loud mobile.

“Thank you,” Sherlock interrupted her again.

“But if you are using again or do something equally destructive, I am going to slap you for it.” Molly said warningly.

“If you must,” Sherlock agreed. “But now, Molly…”

“I’ll be leaving now,” she grabbed her things. “I have work today after all.”

“I thought you said you had today off.”

“I do, the day part. I work tonight,” Molly smiled slyly. “Feel free to text me though if you have any more concerns of romance. Oh, one more thing. Women tend to enjoy physical contact. Anyway, see you later, Sherlock. ”

Molly walked towards his door about to leave. Sherlock brushed himself off and shouted out, “Wait”. Molly paused, being confused what else Sherlock could want.

“I’m leaving now, Sherlock. Relax.”

Sherlock began walking towards her. “Thanks for last night. I’m sure things with Tom will pass soon.” Sherlock leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “This is just practice, okay?”

“Practice? Anywho, you’re welcome,” Molly said gently. “Good luck with Janine.”

“I did not say anything about Janine,” Sherlock said abruptly.

“Sherlock, just good luck. Take care,” Molly said as she left the flat with a slight smile.

As the door closed, Sherlock took out his mobile at once while muttering to himself. On his mobile was two texts from none other than Janine.

Text #1

“Sherlock, you were right! That man with the glasses was a geek! LOL, all he wanted to do last night was have me dressed up as Princess Leia. OMG how weird!”

Text #2 “Morning, Sherlabird! What do you say to some coffee, you and me right now? :)”

He sent a text back, “Sherlabird says ‘Sure.’ Meet you around in the next hour.”

Sherlock felt disgusted at the pet name Janine has bestowed him, but he knew this is what he had to do. He knew he had to carry on, even if this act of new found intimacy was simply a masquerade of faux affection. In order to take down Charles Augustus Magnussen, Sherlock had to get to him through Janine even if it meant becoming a taken man and maybe a junkie once more. He was sure no Best Man paid these prices before.


End file.
